Conventional platform hand trucks are made of a variety of materials including wood and various metals. All of these materials have their drawbacks, particularly when used in food processing and related areas. Wood absorbs moisture and unsanitary fluids, and is subject to splintering which requires costly repair or replacement. Metal is subject to denting, scratching and corrosion, and both wood and metal require costly protective coatings and increased maintenance operations to keep them sanitary. Moreover, most wood and metal trucks are heavy and have high initial fabrication costs.